


Hold It From Afar

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Shukita Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira and Yusuke express their affection over the phone.





	Hold It From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Shukita Week Day One: comfort/distance.
> 
> Title is from Mika's "Staring At The Sun" because it's just that sort of week. Lots of love.
> 
> Characters are 18+ here.

“How are you feeling?”

It’s a simple enough question, but Akira can hear the strain in his boyfriend’s voice. They’re spending a week apart while Yusuke is having his art shown at a gallery three hours away.

Akira wanted to be there for him — to stand beside him and hold his hand — but Yusuke had insisted he stay home. He’s been sick, but he’s feeling much better now; the coughing fits come on less and less, and his body isn’t as fatigued as before.

“I’m doing okay,” Akira says, wondering what his boyfriend really wants to ask. Maybe he wants to tell him how much he misses him, or how cold he is at night there without him. That’s how Akira’s been feeling — their queen-sized bed suddenly much too large for him alone. It’s strange when he reaches out in the night, and all his hands touch are the bedsheets, when once Yusuke had been there. He would barely have to touch him before he cuddled up against him, wrapping his arms around him.

Akira’s been thinking about that a lot. This isn’t the first time they’ve spent nights apart since moving in together, but it’s never been for this long before.

“Talk to me,” he says, and when Yusuke asks what he’d like to hear about, Akira tells him “anything.”

At first, he describes the different pieces of art at the gallery, and when Akira closes his eyes, he can almost see the way Yusuke’s face always lights up. There’s a sculpture in particular that he’s taken a liking to — some sort of mask. Yusuke says it reminds him of Akira; of home.

His voice is deep and soothing, even when Yusuke is excited. If he let himself, Akira could fall asleep to the sound of his voice, but there’s another sensation, too.

“Am I boring you?” Yusuke asks. “You should rest.”

Akira insists otherwise, all while running his hand along his thigh, teasing himself before touching the front of his pants. He hasn’t touched himself — or Yusuke — ever since his cold started, but he’s feeling it now. That warmth pools inside him, and he hasn’t even slipped his hand in his pants yet.

He stops trying to keep his voice in, and when he gasps, Yusuke stops talking. Maybe he’s trying to justify the situation in his head — there has to be a reason for the sound, after all — but he’s come to know Akira too well.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

It’s Yusuke’s turn to ask Akira to talk to him, although it’s more of a demand, to which he responds by pulling down his pants. His legs are so cold now, but his chest and his hands are on fire. He lets his voice out, just for Yusuke — his moans, and the way his breath hitches.

Without Yusuke here, it isn’t anywhere near as intense as it usually is, but it has to be enough for now. He loses himself in the way Yusuke gasps into the phone, moaning his name.

Akira wishes his boyfriend could be here with him, and that he didn’t have to be so cold without him, but their separation won’t last forever.


End file.
